Goal: This application requests an NIH-NIDA K23 mentored clinical researcher training grant for Dr. James Davis to conduct behavioral therapies development research. During the 5-year term of the grant, funding will be used to prepare Dr. Davis for a leadership role as a physician-researcher in the field of addiction medicine. Background: The contemporary population of smokers demonstrates treatment resistance related to high level nicotine dependence and affective comorbidities. Mindfulness training has been shown to increase attentional control and decrease negative affect and stress, effects that are particularly relevant to these sources of treatment resistance. Research: The proposed research is designed to further develop and test the new smoking intervention Mindfulness Based Smoking Cessation (MBSC) within stage-1 and stage-2 of the NIDA Behavioral Therapies Development Program. A feasibility study on mindfulness training in smokers is now complete and demonstrates promising results. Years 1 and 2 of the grant-funded period are allocated to stage-1 completion of intervention development through an intervention development study, a teacher training course, and through production of the MBSC course and training manuals. Year 3 and 4 are allocated for MBSC treatment efficacy testing through a randomized controlled trial. Year 5 is allocated to publication of results and to application for an R01 grant for research on mechanism and dissemination. Significance: Because the current US population of smokers has grown more resistant to available therapies, new techniques are needed that specifically address obstacles to treatment success such as negative affect and high nicotine dependence. Mindfulness training is a novel technique that appears to be promising in overcoming these treatment obstacles. Qualifications: Dr. Davis conducts addiction research under the mentorship of Dr. Timothy Baker at University of Wisconsin (UW) Center for Tobacco Research and Intervention. In October 2006, on completion of a research fellowship, Dr. Davis will be given a faculty appointment in the UW Department of Medicine. Proposed Training: This 5-year program is designed to develop knowledge and skills necessary for Dr. Davis to conduct high-level independent addiction research. The program incorporates mentored research with course work, ethics training, and national conferences. This grant will provide funding for Dr. Davis to develop a career as an independent addiction researcher. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]